explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Failboat
Appearance Failboat's design resembles a young teenager. He wears a white sweatshirt with a yellow figure on the back sporting black crosses, which is his logo. He has light blue eyes and blonde hair, along with dark black shorts with matching shoes. He seems to find himself in terrible situations, like an Ender Dragon popping up and attacking him, like in If an Age Bar was added to Minecraft. Personality Failboat is really helpful, as shown when he helps Purple Shep get ready for YouTube, and straight out says this when he helps a lady cross the street (even though he left the lady to die at the hands of a random Ender Dragon and ran off). He is polite to everyone, except occasionally ExplodingTNT, likely because his ideas are stupid. But he does show respect to him in ''If ExplodingTNT Couldn't Make a Christmas Video''. He is also smart, telling TNT what and what not to do, and explaining to Notch that Poop Ore and its tools are stupid. Failboat is also known to be ExplodingTNT's first real friend. Failboat often tells TNT about how TNT's ideas are stupid, but TNT never listens to him. Failboat often helps TNT with pixel art, as Failboat is good at it. However, Failboat may be unintelligent at times, as he fell for a villager who tried to make him give the villagers 100 emeralds in exchange for normal blocks which is obviously a lie in If Every Block Looked the Same. Trivia *Purple Shep often calls Failboat "Uncle Failboot" despite that Failboat is not actually related to Purple Shep in any way. *He is ExplodingTNT's first real friend. *Failboat was killed by The Destroyer in episode 4 of the Lost Island. However, he appeared in later videos. According to him on Top 5 ExplodingTNT Videos of 2015, he survived because he "respawn". *He gets a fat player model in If Fast Food Was Added To Minecraft. *In ''If Voice Chat was Added to Minecraft'', he sang the song "Friday" by Rebecca Black while he was taking a shower in the real world, without turning off his mic. Starting from then, instead of his speech being in text, it is now displayed by his voice. **His Friday singing is used for bad things and apocalyptic-scale events, such as in If you could go to the Moon in Minecraft and in This button will destroy Minecraft (part 2). **In Minecraft | THE SANTA CLAUS CHRISTMAS CHALLENGE, Failboat also gave a recording of his singing to Santa as a present when ExplodingTNT's, Pink Sheep's, and Purple Shep's gifts were all discarded by Santa. Santa liked it and made Failboat the new Santahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iz3ZoThgPpI. *Purple Shep drew a picture of Failboat in one of his videos. Failboat is a pun of the word Sailboat *He married Bacon Crafter's mom in "If your mom played Minecraft". *Failboat has been reported to have posessed a Sword Art Online playlist, which consisted primarily of musical openings from the show. This playlist has since been privated for unknown reasons. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Youtubers Category:Pros Category:Generic Players Category:Real-World Characters Category:Actors Category:Humans Category:Males